fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Xiao Lu Jin
Xiao Lu Jin '''(小鹿金/Xiǎo Lù Jīn) es una Fanloid para el idioma Chino con VoiceBank exclusivo de VOCALOID3 y 4. Pertenece al grupo Shinkaloid, representando la frialdad y soledad de su creadora. Personalidad Lu Jin es una persona fría en toda la extensión de la palabra. No siente cariño por casi nadie y tampoco le es fácil mostrar sus emociones. Siempre mantiene una expresión neutral en su rostro, y es difícil saber cuando le gusta o disgusta algo. Acompañando a su frialdad, también es solitaria. No le gusta estar rodeada de personas, y cuando lo está, comienza a irritarse si éstas resultan ser muy ruidosas. Prefiere estar en lugares callados y solitarios. Podría decirse que también es un poco omnipresente, ya que cuando está en un lugar a la vez no está. Es tan callada que casi nadie nota su presencia. Es muy reflexiva, y siempre piensa dos veces antes de hablar y actuar. '''Miedos: '''Los Pandas. Etimología de su nombre Todo su nombre proviene de palabras chinas. ''Xiao'' significa pequeño, ''Lu significa ciervo ''y 'Jin 'quiere decir ''oro/dorado. No debe confundirse con '''''Yin que significa plata/plateado. Su nombre traducido al español quedaría como Pequeño Ciervo Dorado. Curiosidades *Su número de serie es el 010, ya que es el décimo Fanloid de su creadora. *En un principio no estaba pensado que fuera una Shinkaloid, pero al informarse de que se crearía este grupo, se decidió incluirla en él. *Su apellido y su primer nombre, Xiao Lu, fueron dados gracias a uno de los apodos de un cantante chino, Luhan. *Algunas de sus notas altas son parecidas a las de su proveedora de voz, Yuezheng Ling. *Su color de cabello y ojos estaban en duda al momento de crear la paleta de colores de su diseño. *Es ambidiestra. *Su Item iba a ser un piano, pero al ver que la Vocaloid YANHE ya lo tenía asignado, decidió cambiarse. *Tuvo 2 diseños antes de tener el actual, siendo éstos desechados 30 minutos después de su creación. *Sabe pintar con tinta china. *Es uno de los pocos derivados de Yuezheng Ling. *Odia a los perros. *Su proveedor de voz no estaba claro en un principio, ya que se estaba entre YANHE, Yuezheng Ling y Xin Hua, pero terminó usándose a Ling porque su voz, ya modificada, era la más adecuada para la personalidad de Lu Jin. *Le tiene miedo a los Pandas por un trauma infantil. *La mayoría de sus covers serán canciones de K-Pop en el idioma chino. *Cuando le preguntan algo, sólo responde lo necesario. *Si algo logra causarle gracia, se ríe descontroladamente mientras cubre su boca. Luego, regresa a su cara neutral. *Tiene cierta alergia al contacto físico. *De sus dos nombres, el que más le gusta es Lu. A su creadora le gusta más Jin. *Su cabello originalmente es color café oscuro, tirando a vino, pero la creadora decidió ponerle un filtro para que se viera mejor, dejándolo del color actual (negro cenizo). *Es la primera y última Fanloid integrante de la "China Line" de todos los Fanloids de su creadora. *Dos usuarios han declarado su parecido con Pucca. *Su traje tiene cierta rememblanza a un uniforme militar. *En su cover de Lucky One, el número que aparece en el cuello de su camisa (010) es el representativo del único miembro chino de EXO, Lay, a pesar de que él no es el favorito de su creadora. Normalmente los trajes que sus Fanloids usan en sus covers son los vestuarios de sus bias (o miembros favoritos). *Su pronunciación del inglés es muy mala. A pesar de ello, entiende el idioma y lo traduce a la perfección. *Al igual que con Itamine Shina y Shinda Tori, la gente piensa que su apellido es su nombre. Es decir, creen que "Xiao" es su nombre, pero ese es su apellido. "Lu Jin/Lujin" es la forma correcta de nombrarla. Esta confusión se crea a base de que su nombre está escrito de de forma oriental (primero apellido y luego nombre) en vez de la forma occidental (primero nombre y luego apellido). Habilidades Es muy buena haciendo cuadros bordados, así como tocando instrumentos tradicionales chinos. Sabe artes marciales. Asímismo, puede hablar Chino Mandarín y Chino Cantonés. Además de esto, puede escribir, comer, pintar, entre otras acciones, con ambas manos. Historia Después de un año de Hiatus, específicamente a inicios de diciembre de 2015, su creadora decidió hacer un Fanloid que simbolizara su regreso. Algo así como un nuevo comienzo por lo mismo de su larga pausa. Se consideraron diversas variantes de nombres japoneses con significados alusivos al "borrón y cuenta nueva", pero finalmente toda la idea cambió drásticamente para convertirse en un nuevo Fanloid de habla china. La nueva idea se sustentó en que la creadora consideró que si se trataba de un nuevo inicio, tendría que salir de su zona de confort y probar algo nuevo. En cuanto pudo, empezó a desarrollar los datos básicos, pero aún no tenía un nombre fijo, ni voz ni diseño, por lo que se puso a investigar nombres. En eso, recordó las palabras "Xiao Lu", que significaban "Pequeño ciervo", y decidió tomarlo como parte de su nombre. Una vez teniendo el nombre, faltaba darle una voz y un diseño. En cuanto a la voz, se tenían contemplados 3 VOCALOIDS, de los cuales se escogió a Yuezheng Ling. El diseño pasó por 2 diseños desechados, siendo el actual el que más convenció a la creadora. Así, después de 2 semanas, se dió por terminada la creación de Xiao Lu Jin el 06 de Enero del año 2016. Se le considera como uno de los principales proyectos de su creadora, puesto que los VSQx chinos son prácticamente inexistentes y ella tiene que hacer los covers desde cero (en caso de que no haya algún MIDI, UST o VSQx en idioma original, o inclusive alguna partitura) o usando algún archivo ya existente y cambiando la letra. Esto se hace con la única intención de dar a conocer al público las versiones chinas de las canciones de algunos grupos K-Pop como EXO y NCT, ya que estas suelen ser ligeramente menos reconocidas que sus homólogas coreanas. 'Historia del Fanloid:' -- Gustos *Vocaloid. *China, Corea del Sur y Japón. *El silencio. *Estar sola. *El humor negro. *El K-Pop, siendo sus bandas favoritas EXO y NCT. *Tocar el guzheng (instrumento tradicional chino). *Practicar Wushu. Disgustos *El ruido. *La gente ruidosa. *Los Perros. *Los Pandas. *Estar rodeada de gente. *La gente, haga lo que haga. *Las cosas sobrevaloradas. Canciones 'Covers:' Cabe aclarar que las siguientes canciones son en el idioma chino, si son en otro idioma se pondrá el mismo. *'Miracles in December (Original de EXO)' *Chained Up (Original de VIXX) *Hurt (Original de EXO) *Love me Right (Original de EXO) *MAMA (Original de EXO) *Wolf (Original de EXO) *Overdose (Original de EXO) *'Lucky One (Original de EXO)' *Chewing Gum (Original de NCT DREAM) *As If It's Your Last (Original de BLACKPINK) *My First and Last (Original de NCT DREAM) *We Young (Original de NCT DREAM) *WITHOUT YOU (Original de NCT U) *MY I (Original de SEVENTEEN) *ECHO Relación con Voclaloid's, UTAUloid's y Fanloids Serika Kaori: '''Son mejores amigas. '''Noroi Satori: '''Son muy buenas amigas, y Lu Jin suele pasar tiempo con ella. '''Rademacher Hana: '''Se llevan más o menos debido a que Hana ama a los perros, al contrario de Lujin que tiene fobia hacia ellos. '''Rademacher Haruka: Al contrario que con su hermana, se agradan porque ambos tienen una personalidad similar (calmada). Configuración de Voz Su voz está configurada sólo para hacerse con el editor VOCALOID3 o VOCALOID4. La siguiente configuración está hecha en VOCALOID4. Frases típicas *"Ni-Hao, mi nombre es Xiao Lu Jin... Puedes decirme Lu" *"Ni-Hao..." *(Dependiendo de la situación) "Si"/"No"/"Xie-xie" *"AH, PERROS" *"AH, PANDAS" *"I got that good good~" (Cantando una canción) *"Listen... Enjoy the mayo~" *"Porfavor y gracias son palabras mágicas" *"Me encanta mi soledad" Galería Xiao Lu Jin.jpg|Su diseño oficial Xiao'sname.png|Regalo por "Ruke la Shinigami Lokisha XD" MIDLuJin.jpg|"Ba shi jian dong jie..." LuJin_LuckyOne.jpg|"I am the Lucky One" Xiao Lu Jin VB.png|Xiao Lu Jin, Boxart hecho por Hiiroshi-P Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en Yuezheng Ling Categoría:Femenino